danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מטבעות המרד הגדול
[250px|thumb|ימין|תיאור Half Shekel.jpg JUDAEA, First Jewish War. 66-70 CE. AR Shekel (22mm, 13.19 g, 12h). Dated year 3 (68/9 CE). "Shekel of Israel," Omer cup with pearled rim; date above / "Jerusalem the Holy," sprig of three pomegranates. Meshorer 202; Hendin 662. EF, attractive dark gray toning המקור:[http://www.cngcoins.com/Coin.aspx?CoinID=99709 From the Semon Lipcer Collection ענף ועליו שלושה רימונים (ראש מטה הכהן הגדול?).כנראה:שנה שלישית thumb|ימין|מחצית השקל שנמצאה סמוך לבית המקדש. מוצג בפרוור ההרודיאני בעיר העתיקהצילם:שליו הויקיפדיה העברית ]] מטבעות המרד הגדול - סמל לריבונות היהודית - הונפקו בירושלים מתחילת המרד הגדול בשנת 66 ועד לנפילת ירושלים בשנת 70. בפעם הראשונה בתולדות עם ישראל הונפקו מטבעות עשויות כסף - בערכים של שקל, חצי שקל ורבע שקל - לצד מטבעות ארד. לא ברור מה הניע את המורדים לטבוע מטבעות עשויות כסף; משערים כי הסיבה הייתה דתית: מטבעות אלו נועדו לצורכי המקדש ונועדו להחליף את מטבעות הכסף שהונפקו בצור ונשאו סימנים אליליים. על מטבעות הכסף נחקקו המילים "ירושלים קדשה", "ירושלים הקדושה", כמו גם "ש' =שקל ישראל" לצד מניין השנים למרד - "לגאולת ציון", "חרות ציון". המטבעות עוטרו בסמלים יהודיים ובהם שריגי גפן, כפות תמרים, רימונים וגם כד יין. המטבעות מעידים על קיומם של סדרי שלטון ומינהל בירושלים וכן על הגזמה בתיאורי האנרכיה בעיר של יוסף בן מתתיהו. מטבעות מימי המרד הגדול נתגלו גם במצדה - עדות לקשר בין מצדה לירושלים בזמן המרד עד שלבי הלחימה האחרונים בירושלים. המקור:לקסיקון לתרבות ישראל בתקופת מלחמת היהודים ברומאים, אשר נמשכה לפחות חלק מחמש שנים, בא שקל כסף להוכיח את ההפרדות מהשלטון הרומאי. בשונה מהמטבעות הרומיים, מטבעות "המרד הגדול" הם לא נשאו הדיוקן האנושי,במטרה לשמור את מצוות כי "לא לעשות פסל וכל תמונה ....". המטבעות היו כתובים בשפה של היהודים, עברית. דימויים דתיים היה חשיבות בעיצוב המרכזי משני צדדיו, כלומר, את הגביע עומר, אשר החזיק את "ביכורים", המדד של השעורה בימי הפסח, ואת ענף של שלושה רימונים. המקור המטבעות המיועדים לאוכלוסיה היהודית היו בדרך כלל שונים בשל הימנעותם משימוש בצלמים, בגין האיסור התורני. לפיכך, בהרבה מטבעות יהודים מופיעים מגוון סמלים כגון זר, נזר, שרביט, סוכך וקסדה-סמלים אשר כמעט ואינם מופיעים על המטבעות הפגאניים כסמלים מרכזיים. במטבעות יהודים אחרים הכתובת נמצאת במקום המרכזי. אכן כתובות רבות וארוכות בכתב עברי עתיק מאפיינות מטבעות יהודים. תערוכת מטבעות במרכז דוידסון בירושלים "יהודה הכבושה" אפשר לראות בסדרת המטבעות כתגובה למטבעות שהונפקו על-ידי הרומאים עם הכתובת "יהודה כבושה". (מתוך הויקיפדיה העברית) [250px|thumb|ימין|VESPASIAN. 69-79 AD. Æ Sestertius (26.30 gm). "Judaea Capta" issue. Struck 71 AD. IMP CAES VESPASIAN AVG P M TR P P P COS III, laureate head right / IVDEA [CAPTA, S C in exergue, Jewess in attitude of mourning, seated left beneath palm tree; to right, captive Jew with hands tied behind back standing left; captured weapons behind. RIC II 426; BMCRE 542; BN 494; Cohen 238. Good Fine, reddish brown patina, spotty surfaces, roughness on reverse.המקור: לעיל]] יהודה השבויה (או הכבושה; בלטינית: IVDEA CAPTA) הייתה סדרת מטבעות הנצחה שטבעו הרומאים לאחר ניצחונם על היהודים ב . טביעת המטבעות החלה בשנת 69, טרם כיבושה הסופי של ירושלים, בימי ויטליוס. בעלות אספסיאנוס לשלטון ברומא בשנת 70, לאחר כיבוש ירושלים וטרם נפילת מצדה, הרודיון ומבצר מִכְוָר, החלה טביעה אינטנסיבית במטבעה הראשית ברומא ובמטבעות העזר האחרות באמפריה כמו זו שבלוגדונום. טביעת מטבעות יהודה השבויה המשיכה בימי טיטוס, בנו של אפסיאנוס, ודומיטיאנוס. הטביעה נפסקה סופית בשנת 80, עשור שנים לאחר הניצחון. גם אגריפס השני, שמלך בחסות הרומאים, טבע מטבעות משלו של יהודה השבויה. מטבעות יהודה השבויה נטבעו בזהב, כסף וברונזה. מטבעות הזהב נטבעו במטבעה הראשית ברומא, בעוד מטבעות הכסף נטבעו במטבעות העזר בערים הראשיות ומטבעות הברונזה נטבעו בערי הפרובינציות השונות. המטבעות נטבעו במספר דגמים עיקריים: * הטיפוס העיקרי של מטבעות יהודה השבויה כלל בצידו האחד של המטבע את דיוקנו של הקיסר אספסיאנוס (או של קיסר שולט אחר), ואילו בצידו השני דמות אישה היושבת בוכיה לרגלי עץ תמר, ומעליה עומד חייל רומי האוחז בחנית. עץ התמר מסמל את ארץ יהודה, ואילו האישה מסמלת את העם היהודי. הכיתוב בצד זה של המטבע הינו "יודיאה קאפטה" – "יהודה השבויה". * טיפוס נפוץ אחר כלל בצידו האחד את דיוקן הקיסר (לרוב אפסיאנוס) ותאריו. בצידו השני של המטבע הופיעה ויקטוריה, אלת הניצחון, כשהיא חורטת על מגן את המילים "יהודה השבויה" בלטינית. מטבע מדגם זה הוטבע בקיסריה, אז בירת פרובינקיית יהודה, בימי שלטון אפסיאנוס וטיטוס בנו. * טיפוס שנועד לציין את ניצחון הצי הרומי בקרב ימי ליד העיר יפו בשנת 67 והיה זה מלבד העובדה שהכיל את הכיתוב IVDAEA NAVALIS (יהודה הימית) או VICTORIA NAVALIS (הניצחון הימי). על שם המטבע קרוי רחוב "יהודה הימית" ביפו. * טיפוסים נוספים כללו וריאציות אחרות של הצד האחורי. לרוב היה זה רק גיוון בסידור האובייקטים: כן שלל, מגנים, רומחים, קסדות וכו'. מהויקיפדיה העברית סימן מובהק לעצמאות מדינית היה הטבעת המטבעות על ידי ממשלת המרד. הוטבעו מטבעות מארד ומכסף , כשעליהן, לראשונה מאז תקופת החשמונאים, כיתוב עברי. על המטבעות הוטבעה השנה, כאשר הספירה היא מתחילת המרד (שנה א', שנה ב', וכך הלאה), הכתובת "שקל ישראל", וכן סיסמה. בשנה הראשונה למרד הוטבעו מטבעות שעליהם הכתובת "ירושלים הקדושה". בשנה השנייה והשלישית הוטבעו מטבעות שעליהן כתוב "לחירות ציון". בשנה הרביעית הוחלפה הסיסמה לסיסמה "לגאולת ציון", וייתכן שחילוף זה מסמן את סיומן של התקוות הריאליות לחירות, והתבססותן של התקוות המיסטיות לגאולה, כאשר צבאו של טיטוס סגר על ירושלים מכל עבריה. הציורים שעל המטבעות סימנו נושאים יהודיים כאתרוג, לולב, כפות תמרים ועוד. המטבעות הוטבעו בדרך כלל בירושלים, אך משנותק הקשר בין ירושלים והגליל בעת מסעו של אספסיאנוס, הוטבעו מטבעות אף בערים הנצורות. בגמלא נמצא מטבע של שקל ועליו הכיתוב "לגאולת ירושלים הקדושה" שהוטבע שם בעצם ימי המצור. עובדה זו מראה את החשיבות שייחסו המורדים לפעולת הטבעת המטבעות כסימן לריבונות ולחיזוק המוראל בקרבם. מדינת ישראל אימצה חלק מסמלים אלו במטבעותיה המודרניים. לדוגמה, המטבע של לירה ישראלית אחת, ולאחריו המטבע של עשרה שקלים (ישנים), נושאים משני צידיהם העתקים של המטבע בן שקל אחד משנת א' למרד שלטון יהודי בהישג יד איתמר עצמון במאמרו במגזין סגולה כתב על כך ש"מטבעות המרד הגדול שימשו כלי תעמולתי בידי המורדים, שמטרתו להוביל את דעת הקהל לתמיכה בהמשך המרד גם שהסיכוי לשרוד נראה קלוש. בקעה מהם אמירה ברורה:שלטון יהודי נמצא בהישג יד. מטבעות "השנה השנייה" 250px|thumb|ימין|פרוטת ברונזה של המרד הגדול, מירושלים, 'שנת שתים' = 67 לסה"נ. בצד הפנים, אמפורה; בצד הגב, עלה גפן [http://www.antiquities.org.il/president_coin_heb.asp המקור:אתר רשות העתיקות] בשנה השנייה והשלישית הוטבעו מטבעות שעליהן כתוב "לחירות ציון" מטבעות "השנה הרביעית" ראו גם:מטבעות כסף מהר הבית - מרכז דוידסון שני מצבורי מטבעות ברונזה מימי המרד הגדול נחשפו בשנת 1975 בחפירות הארכיאולוגיות שבסמוך להר הבית בירושלים, בניהולו של פרופ' בניימין מזר. המטבעות נתגלו באיזור של רחוב מסחרי מהתקופה ההרודיאנית. שני המצבורים מורכבים בעיקר ממטבעות שנטבעו על ידי המורדים בשנה הרביעית של המרד, שנת 69 לסה"נ. המרד של היהודיים ברומאים, אשר נמשך יותר מארבע שנים, הסתיים בשנת 70 לסה"נ בהרס גדול של העיר ירושלים ובחורבן בית המקדש. מטבעות אלו יוצאי דופן במבחר הסמלים שעל פניהם, הקשורים לחג הסוכות-אחד מחגי עלייה לרגל- ובכתובת גאולת ציון, שמבטאת את התקווה לישועה, לאור ההתדרדרות במצב המלחמה לקראת קצה. מצב השתמרותם של המטבעות גרוע ביותר. על רובם סימני שריפה קשים; אחדים מפוחמים לגמרי, על פני אחרים סימני בועות של החומר הנמס, ומספר מטבעות נשתמרו בחתיכות קטנות בלבד. מצב השתמרותם של המטבעות מהווה עדות קשה על חורבן ירושלים. יחד עם מצבורי המטבעות מחפירות הכותל, מוצג מטבע שקל נדיר ביותר, אשר נטבע על ידי המורדים בחודשים האחרונים של המלחמה, בשנת 7 לקריאה נוספת * איתמר עצמון, מטביעים חותם - מנהיגי המרד הגדול תובעים עצמאות בשקלים ובפרוטות - "סגולה - מגזין ישראלי להיסטוריה" מאי 2011 (המאמר אמור להופיע גם בקישור זה קטגוריה:מטבעות עתיקות